Kouga & Tamako In Tokyo
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: It is several hundred years after the ending of Single Father InuYasha and we follow Kouga, Tamako, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Rin and InuTaisho into the future of Tokyo. This is a continuation of my other fic Single Father, Inuyasha. Rated M for future chapters, and just in case. :-)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It is several hundred years after the ending of Single Father InuYasha and we follow Kouga, Tamako, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Rin and InuTaisho into the future of Tokyo.

A/N: This is a sequel to my other story _Single Father InuYasha _set in a more modern-day Tokyo. With demonic lifespans all of our heroes have lived through to the Tokyo that Kagome Higurashi was born and raised in. This story begins in 1983.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1: The Struggle

It was the morning rush, everything felt like it wasn't going to get done. Juggling a toddler on her hip, a set of twins at the table and a teenage boy trying to get his lunch into his lunch box, all the while the stove was going, trying to get breakfast made and done.

"Haru! Would you _please _get out of my way? I'll get your lunch ready in a minute."

"But mooom! I've got to go! I've gotta be early for track practice!" the teenage boy whined back.

A glare from her golden eyes made him pause. "HARU I said enough. Go sit down this instant."

He pouted as he shrunk back from his mothers voice, nodding a bit. "Fine. But dads not up yetttt." he said as he walked around the kitchen island to take a seat at the table with his two younger siblings.

Tamako sent a glare towards Haru, shaking her head. "That man isn't up yet? Holy gods in heaven..." she said with a sigh. Shifting the child on her arm, she moved to spoon eggs onto three separate plates, adding bacon and sausage to each one. Picking up one in one hand and a second one in her other hand carefully. Walking over and sitting both plates on the table in front of the younger two.

"There you go. Eat up, we've gotta get you guys to school." she said. Walking and grabbing the third before sitting it in front of Haru. Putting the child on her hip in a high chair before she walked back towards the cabinets. Taking a childs bowl and cereal out. Pouring the bowl of cereal and milk, getting the baby spoon and then sitting it in front of the child on the high chair.

Leaning down, she kissed the girls head and smiled. "There you are Eri. Eat up." she said, glancing at Haru. "Watch your brother and sisters please."

Haru grinned as he ate his eggs. "Okay. Dads in deep shiiiit." he said with a chuckle.

"Haru! Watch your language in this house. You are sixteen years old, grow up." Tamako warned, and the other two children giggled at that.

"Haru introubleeee." the other boy said.

"Shut up Riku!" Haru said, shoving his brothers shoulder.

"HEY! Mommy! He shoved me!"

"TADDLE TALE!"

Taking in a deep breath, Tamako rubbed her temple. "All of you. Stop it. Before you all are grounded." she said, rolling her eyes as she started to walk out of the kitchen. She'd been up since five in the morning, the kids had just gotten into the kitchen at seven to get ready for school. And Kouga couldn't even get out of bed.

Stalking up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom, opening it and looking in at the lump still laying on the bed. A growl formed in her throat as she walked over. She'd woken him up at six thirty, he'd said he was awake, but apparently not.

Reaching out, she pulled the pillow out from under his head. "Kouga. You have two minutes to get out of this bed."

He yelped a little as the pillow came out from under him. Pulling the sheets over his face and shaking his head. "But I don't wanna." he said with a small yawn. "Five more minutes..." he murmured. These modern beds were so much more comfortable than the beds they'd used in the caves, and ever since they'd gotten real beds it'd been almost impossible to wake him up.

Grabbing the sheets, Tamako pulled them down and looked at his face. "And how would your employees love seeing this? Their big, strong boss begging his wife for five more minutes of sleep? Hm? Come on Kouga I'm down there with the kids all by myself and I've been up since five this morning. I woke you up once already."

Looking up at her, he grinned and snaked his arms around her waist, yanking her down into bed with him and smiling. "Play sick with me. I think you are _entirely_ too sick to go to work. Stay in bed with me.." he said. Leaning to nuzzle his nose against the side of her face, pulling her flush against his bare chest.

She blushed deeply as she felt his bare, hot skin against her. She was already dressed and ready to go, the only thing she was missing was her shoes. Sighing a little and shaking her head, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know we can't do that. Man up and get out of bed. I've got to get the kids to school. And you've got to get to work."

Rubbing her back, he looked up at her face with a sigh, shaking his head. "I can skip a day if I want." he said stubbornly.

Chuckling a little, she leaned to kiss him gently. "You could. Love, you say that every single morning."

Nodding slowly, he ran his fingers down to cup her ass, pulling her up closer to him. "Mm, yeah, but if I could get you to stay in bed _with_ me than I would indeed stay in bed all day."

Slapping his shoulder, she pushed to sit up, shaking her head. "Nuh uh. Nope. This is how we got those monsters downstairs that are taking over my kitchen. No bed play for you. Besides, I've got to take Eri to the doctors for her checkup, and I've gotta meet dad...I've got things to do." she protested, straightening her shirt.

Kouga let out a sigh before he sat up. "Finee, party pooper. And you so don't mean no more bed time play. You always love bed time play." he said, moving to start getting out of bed, rubbing his face and walking towards their connected bathroom.

Laughing, she nodded as she blushed. "Maybe. Then again maybe _you_ should pick up some condoms if you want bed time play." she said, moving to stand up and walking to the door of their bathroom, leaning against the frame.

Looking up at her with wide eyes, he shook his head. "Nuh uh. Those things suck babe! Ain't gunna happen. If I want my mate I'mma have my mate with no rubber bullshit." he said, looking in the mirror and starting to move to shave his face.

Slowly she moved behind him, hugging him from behind and kissing the back of his shoulder. "Mm, sure you will." she said, looking up at his face. "Don't forget the concealment ring. I'll keep breakfast warm for you." she said as she leaned back from him.

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha." he said, lathering the shaving cream onto his face before he started to shave. "Be down in two shakes."

"You better." she said as she walked out with a sigh. Walking downstairs again, she looked at the table. "Riku! I saw that, give your sister back her bacon right now." she said as she walked into the kitchen to finish cooking Kouga's breakfast.

"But mooom she stole mine first!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"NOT!"

And then it was a screaming match. Riku and his twin sister Naomi were quite the hand full. They fought like cats and dogs, like many brothers and sisters did. It was quite different from the first set of twins she'd had, Sayuri and Koichi, who got along perfectly.

Tamako let out a sigh, shaking her head and walking over to the table. Picking up the piece of bacon they were fighting over and taking a bite from it, looking at them. "There. No bacon for either of you." she said with a nod.

Both kids looked up at her with a horrified expression. "MOM!" they both yelled simultaneously.

"What? Its what you get. Now, eat. The bus will be here soon." she said. Walking into the kitchen, she lined up three lunch boxes on the island, packing each one with a sandwich, apple, pudding cup, granola bar and juice pouch, keeping an eye on the stove to make sure she wasn't burning the rest of the food.

Naomi was the first one done, standing up and walking her plate into the sink, looking up at her lunch box and pouting. "Mommy, I don't want an apple."

Tamako looked down at her daughter with a sigh. "Alright then, what do you want? You can either have an apple, banana, pear or orange."

The little girl thought about it for a minute, looking at her lunch box. "Mmm...PEAR!"

Laughing a little, Tamako nodded. "Alright, pear it is." she said. Taking the apple from Naomi's lunch, putting the pear in before closing it.

Haru was the next one to come up to the sink, putting his dishes in and looking at his mother. "Do we really have to take the bus? Can't you just drive us?" he asked. It was so uncool being on the bus, especially when his parents were rich.

Looking at him, Tamako shook her head. "You are not too good for the bus, Haru." she said. Picking up his lunch box and handing it to him with a smile.

He looked at her for a second and rolled his eyes. "Packing lunch is so uncool too, mom, jeeze." he said.

"You will eat your lunch and like it. Enough now Haru, go on with your brother and sister out to the bus stop now." she said, handing Riku his lunch next, smiling a little.

"Come ON mother, you are trying to ruin my social life." Haru said, taking his lunch box and pushing past his siblings and into the living room. Grabbing his back pack, he stuffed the lunch box inside along with his books.

Pouting a bit, Tamako sighed. "Haru...being a brat isn't cool either." she said. Looking at Eri and chuckling a little as she saw that cereal and milk were all over the place on her high chair. "Oh Eri look at you.." she said.

Walking over, she moved to take the tray of the high chair off, sitting it on the table and taking Eri's bib, wiping her mouth and picking her up. "You will need to change. Good gods." she said to the young girl.

"Mama I messy!" Eri said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah honey, messy." Tamako said. Bringing Eri close to her with a sigh, she walked out into the living room, looking at the other kids. "Alright you three, go on now before you're late."

"Yeah, listen to your mother." Kouga's voice came from the stairs as he walked down. He was actually shaved and dressed impeccably in his black suit pants, white button up shirt tucked into the pants with a black belt, his tie hanging loosely around him, having not tied it yet and holding his suit jacket.

Haru looked up at his father when he came downstairs. "DAD, can you drive us to school?"

"Haru..." Tamako said in warning, glaring at him.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Kouga looked at them and laughed. "Kid, you're trying to get me in the wolf house huh? Nope, you're on your own on this one." he said as he walked towards Tamako, leaning and kissing her cheek. "Is breakfast ready?" he asked as he laid his suit jacket over the couch.

At that, her eyes widened. "Oh hell!" she said, pushing Eri into Kouga's arms and then quickly walking back into the kitchen. Great, she'd burnt the bacon a little. Well, it wasn't that bad. Picking it off the skillet and putting it onto a plate along with the sausage, she let out a sigh and put two new eggs into the frying pan.

Kouga took Eri and blinked, looking at her. "Good gods kid, what did you do? You've got milk everywhere..." he said, holding the girl at arms length. "Why is your mother carrying you around, huh? You're freakin' two.." he said with a sigh.

Eri gave him a grin. "Papa! I messy papa. Mama let me eat all by myself!"

"She did huh?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Dad, can I at least get lunch money or something?" Haru asked, looking up at his father.

Glancing at his son, he sighed and nodded. Moving to sit Eri down on her feet and taking his wallet from his pocket, handing his son some cash. "There. No word to your mother about this, okay?" he asked.

Haru grinned as he snatched the money, nodding. "Sure thing dad!" he said before rushing out the door.

"HEY no fair!" Riku yelled after him, running after his brother, followed by Naomi.

Putting his wallet back into his pocket, Kouga moved to pick up Eri again and walk into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table and sitting Eri down on the chair next to him. Looking up at Tamako slowly as she went around in the kitchen. "The monsters are gone. Well, all but one."

Nodding a bit, Tamako sighed as she poured the eggs onto Kouga's plate and walked to sit it down in front of him. "Good. Peace at last." she said, starting to take each empty plate to stack it on top of one another.

Taking his fork, Kouga ate at his food, looking up at his wife slowly. "Babe, don't you want me to get you a maid or something? You work way too much...have you even eaten yet?"

Glancing back at him, she pouted. "Don't you _dare_. This is _my _house and I'll be damned if anyone takes care of it but me." she said. Blinking and shaking her head a little. "Well...no, but I'll eat once you're headed to work." she said.

And with that, Kouga wound his arm around Tamako's waist, pulling her into his lap and taking some sausage onto his fork, offering it to her. "Eat." he commanded.

She gave him a small glare. "I am not a dog."

"Well...technically..." he said with a grin.

Smacking his shoulder, she moved to take a bite off his fork with a happy sigh. She really was hungry, but she hadn't had a meal for herself in years, not since Haru was born. Her and Kouga had many children, it seemed as though they had a new child every few years, with some breaks in-between that. But, all in all, they were happy. She loved having kids to take care of, and Kouga loved being a father to each of them.

Rubbing her back, he took a bite and then fed her the next one, looking up at her. "What are your plans for the day?" he asked in-between bites.

"Well.." she said, taking a bite and chewing slowly as she glanced at Eri. "Eri has a doctors appointment in an hour. And then we're going to my dads house for lunch and training."

Kouga's nose wrinkled a little, shaking his head. "Training? Come on babe, we don't need that kinda stuff anymore..."

"You never know." she said with a shrug. "Besides, its quality time with my dad. I really feel for him being all by himself. I keep begging him to come stay with us, we have the room, the kids would love having him around, but he refuses."

Kouga scoffed, shaking his head. "I'd rather not have him under my roof."

"Now Kouga you promised you'd get along with him..."

"I promised no such thing." he said, looking up at her. "I am civil."

"You are, but still, this is my house too and if I want to invite my dad here, I will." she said defiantly.

"Granpa!" Eri said, bouncing in her seat with a grin, looking up at them a little.

Tamako grinned and nodded. "Yeah, grandpa. See Kouga, your daughter loves her grandpa."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Of course, because he doesn't spend his time trying to chop their heads off."

Standing up, Tamako nodded. "Perhaps, but still." she said, looking back at him. "Finish eating so I can clean up." she demanded. Taking the other dirty things to the sink and starting to load the dish washer and clean up the kitchen.

Eating the last bit on his plate, he looked down at Eri, leaning to kiss the top of her head and moving to stand up. Walking behind Tamako, he put his plate in the sink and leaned to kiss her cheek. "Well, I'll see you when I get home. Don't over do it today."

"I won't." she said with a smile, glancing back at him. "Love you." she said, leaning and kissing him slowly.

"Mm..love you too." he said, returning her kiss and walking out of the kitchen to leave Tamako to her day. And Tamako had quite the day ahead of her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{At the Doctors Office}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tamako sat quietly in the waiting room of the doctors office as she waited to be seen by the doctor. Sitting in a chair with her legs crossed, a magazine in her lap as Eri played with the blocks that was set up in the waiting room for the children. Humming quietly to herself, not paying attention as another woman sat next to her, sitting her child down.

"Here you go Kagome, why don't you go play with the other kids while we wait?" the other woman said.

Hearing that voice, Tamako sat up straight in her seat, her eyes widening as she glanced to look at the woman sitting next to her. And then her heart skipped a beat. There she was, her own grandmother, and her mother, Kagome Higurashi, stood on the floor just in front of her.

"Okay mommy!" Kagome said happily, letting her mother take her jacket and running to play with the other children.

Tamako stared at her grandmother with wide eyes. Was it really that time? Was her mother really born? Turning her eyes from the woman to the child, Kagome, her eyes softened. "Mama..." she whispered just softly so only she could hear. And it tugged at her heart. Her mother was dead, her mother was gone long, long ago, and there she was.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to look at Tamako with a smile. "Hello, my names Akane Higurashi and thats Kagome."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Tamako nodded slowly. "I'm Tamako Roukan...and that...thats my daughter Eri..." she said, motioning towards Eri.

Looking up, she saw Kagome walk up to her daughter, starting to talk as the two girls played. "Seems like they're hitting it off..." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "Good, Kagome needs good friends."

Nodding a little, Tamako bit her bottom lip. "Y-Yeah...yeah so does Eri. Well, her own age anyway..."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded, looking at Tamako. "Hopefully they'll be friends. Kagome is my first and I have no idea what I'm doing half the time." she said with a nervous laugh.

Closing her eyes halfway, Tamako looked up at her grandmother and nodded. "Eri definitely isn't my first. I have...four, including her. Sixteen, two seven and her, she's two.."

"Goodness you have a sixteen year old? You don't look old enough for that at all!" Mrs. Higurashi said in shock.

Laughing a little, Tamako nodded. "I suppose not. I'll take that as a compliment." she said. If only she knew how old she really was, and that she had way more than four children. Those four were just the ones living with her at the time.

"Mrs. Roukan! The doctor will see you now." the nurse said.

Tamako nodded, looking at her grandmother and swallowing. "If you...want to set up a play date or something..." she said, fishing a business card from her purse, jotting down her house number on the back of it and offering it to Mrs. Higurashi. "Feel free to call." she said with a smile as she stood up.

Taking the card, Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened at the name. "T-Tamako Roukan? Of Roukan Industries?" she asked. Roukan Industries was a pretty successful company that her and Kouga ran, along with members of their pack. They bought up businesses, financed places and traded in things like stock. They owned a little bit of everything, and they owned a lot of Tokyo really.

Nodding slowly, Tamako smiled. "The very one. I hope you'll call me so the girls can get to know each other." she said. Stepping up to Eri, she moved to pick her up slowly. "Come on big girl, lets get this over with."

Eri looked down at Kagome, waving slowly. "Bye Kagome!" she said happily, smiling.

And Tamako had to get over the shock. The shock of meeting her grandmother, of seeing her mother again after so many hundreds of years. What possessed her to try and make friends with the woman? This would definitely be hard.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Chapter one, Fin! :-). Let me know what you think. I wanted to do a little something different with the gang.

Can anyone figure out who Eri is? :-p...


	2. Chapter 2

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 2:

The office was bustling with life, people walking this way and that, talking amongst each other, answering phone calls, copy machines running. It was all typical sounds of an office. And Kouga sat in his own office, looking through a few papers, contracts. It was pretty dull work, but they had to fit into this world somehow, and this was the easiest way. It was also the best way for his family.

He glanced up when he heard a knock at the door, giving a soft nod. "Come in." he said.

A young girl stepped in, hugging a folder to her chest as she shut the door behind her. Sheepishly she shifted on her feet, looking up at him. "Mr. Roukan, I have the files you asked for." she said. Stepping up to his desk and sitting the folder in front of Kouga. "And...your father-in-law is on line two for you."

Well that caught his attention. Looking up at the girl, his eyes narrowed a little. "My father-in-law?" he asked skeptically. Him and InuYasha had never gotten along, in all the hundreds of years he'd been with Tamako. They were on mutual terms so to speak. They didn't fight whenever they saw each other anymore, but they didn't exactly like each other either.

"Yes Sir. He says its a matter of grave importance." the girl said.

Kouga nodded slowly to the girl. "Alright. Thank you Laura. You may go now." he told her. Once she walked out, he picked up the phone and pressed the blinking button for line two. "So...InuYasha...to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, sitting back in his seat.

And he was met with his father-in-laws very angry voice. "_What _the HELL did you do to my daughter!?" InuYasha yelled over the phone.

That confused him. Blinking a bit, Kouga shook his head. "Uh, nothing that I recall. I offered to get her a maid...um..." he said slowly, thinking about that morning. "We had breakfast this morning and she was going to take Eri to a doctors appointment. Why? What is going on? Is Tamako okay?" he asked, sitting up in his seat a little.

"She was just here. We were supposed to train today, but she dropped Eri off, asking if she could stay the night. She was flustered, weird. She rushed out of here after dropping Eri off. I've only ever seen her upset when you've had a fight. So what the hell did you do this time wolf boy?" InuYasha asked, and Kouga could hear the anger in his voice.

Shaking his head slowly, he sat up a bit. "I didn't do shit mutt-face, get your story straight. I'll find out who did though...and they will pay." he growled. He was protective of his family, he always had been. Not even saying goodbye, he hung up the phone and then dialed their house phone number, pressing the phone to his ear.

Drumming his fingers against the desk as he listened to the phone ring and ring. Well, that was no use.

An annoyed sigh came from him as he slammed the phone down, standing up and grabbing his car keys from his desk. He would get to the bottom of this.

Walking out, he glanced at his assistant. "I'm headed out for the day. Cancel any afternoon meetings."

The girl looked up at him from her desk, blinking. "Of course, Sir. Is everything alright? You have a meeting in two hours...what should I tell them?" she asked. He rarely ever left early.

"It will be. Just tell them theres a family emergency. My wife isn't feeling well and I've got to ensure she is okay." he said before he walked out. Everyone knew how protective of his family he was, and they knew better than to mess with him when he cited his family as a reasoning for missing something.

Something was wrong. And he'd get to the bottom of it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When he pulled up to their house he could see Tamako's car sitting in the driveway. So she was home, good. At least that would save him from having to look for her.

Getting out of the car, he walked up to the front door and inside, taking his shoes off in the front before stepping in. "Tamako?" he called out, looking around the house slowly.

Nothing. Silence.

His eyes narrowed as he looked around, walking up the stairs and sniffing the air slowly. The whole house smelled of his family, he couldn't narrow it down to one place. But he had an idea.

Walking up to their bedroom, he moved to open the door and looked inside. It was dark, but the sun filtered through the blinds of the window, casting light along the room. Looking around, he saw her. Seeing Tamako sitting there in a chair by the window as she looked out of it, her back slightly to the door.

A wave of relief rushed over him as he saw her there in the flesh. She was alive. She was okay.

Slowly he walked up towards her, moving to rest his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to kiss her cheek, his nose wrinkling at the smell of alcohol that permeated over her. It was an unpleasant smell, and Tamako rarely ever drank. But she sat there with a rather large bottle of Sake in one hand that was partially drank.

Looking up at him slowly, her eyes were puffy and red. She'd been crying.

"Tamako..." he said with a sigh. Moving around her and pulling the small coffee table up so he could sit on it. Reaching and taking the bottle of Sake, but her fingers gripped it more.

"Don't." she said, pulling the bottle back to her and looking down at it.

"Sake isn't going to fix whatever is wrong. Talk to me baby." he said. Resting his hands on her arms, rubbing them slowly. "You already scared your father...and now you're scaring me. Whats wrong?" he asked.

Looking up at him, tears started to move down her cheeks as she shrugged. "Might not fix it. It'll numb it for a while though.." she muttered. She couldn't get drunk the way humans could, she had demon blood flowing through her veins.

"Only for a little while though." he said, rubbing his thumbs in small circles along her arms slowly, leaning down and kissing one of her hands that still clutched the sake bottle.

Nodding a bit, she let out a sigh and looked at him, her eyes meeting his. "My mother. I met my mother today. She's two...she's Eri's age. And my grandmother too..." she said, her lips pursing together slightly as she fought off the tears.

"Oh Tamako.." he muttered. Shifting to sit up, he took the Sake bottle from her hands successfully that time. Resting it on the table behind him before he slid his arms to pick her up bridal style.

Picking her up, he moved so he sat on the chair she'd been sitting on before gently pulling her into his lap. His arms moved around her waist and rest one hand on her head, pulling it to rest on his shoulder as he cradled her. Hugging her to him, he kissed the top of her head, rubbing her side slowly. "You knew this would happen...especially if we stayed in Tokyo..."

"I know.." she said, looking up at him as she curled up in his lap, moving her arms around his waist to bury herself deeper into him. "But how can you ever be ready for something like that? My mother is dead, Kouga. And I miss her so much it hurts." she said. Moving her face to bury it against his shoulder, moving so her face was against his skin and not his white shirt.

Gently his hand moved up and down her back in soothing soft movements, kissing the top of her head before he tucked her head under his chin. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm right here. I'm not letting you go. Hell, we'll sit here as long as you need." he said, nuzzling his chin against her head a little.

Her small fingers curled around his shirt, gripping it tightly as she let out a choked sob against him. It'd been hundreds of years, and she still missed her mother so, so much. Sniffling a bit, one hand moved up to wipe her eyes. "Does it go away? This hurt?"

"I dunno...I doubt it. I wish I could make it go away, I hate seeing you in pain." he said, looking down at her. "Look...I know its not the same...but your mother is here, she is alive. You cannot really be part of her life...but soon...soon she'll meet your father, hell she'll meet me too. Everything is how it's supposed to be." he said, looking down at Tamako in his arms.

"We'll be fine, koi. Maybe we should move away from Tokyo for a while..maybe visit Koichi in Kumamoto? Or we can move to Osaka?" he asked.

Looking up at him, Tamako shook her head. "Running away isn't the answer.." she said with a sigh, but she nodded slowly. "Perhaps...perhaps visiting Koichi would be a good idea though. He's been so lost ever since..." she muttered, biting her lip as a fresh wave of pain enveloped her.

"Hey, hey...shh..." he said, gripping his wife tighter. "I'll have you not think of that. I'm trying to make you feel better, not worse."

She shrugged slowly, looking up at him. "I'm okay. I'll be okay. I just...I just need time I guess." she said. Resting her head on his shoulder slowly and closing her eyes just halfway.

"How about this? I'll call Koichi to come visit you, hm? Its time my son visit his mother."

A smile crossed her lips as she nodded, looking up at him. "I'd like that. I miss that boy. I miss Sayuri, too..." she said, a sad smile crossing her lips.

Gripping her a little, he shook his head. "Don't think of it now." he said, looking down at her.

"It helps me to think of it. To think about her before. Remember when she was little? She didn't say two words for so long. She never was one for talking..." she said with a sigh, looking down a little. "I'm such a bad mother. I'm a bad daughter, too. I killed my mom...I'm breathing while my daughter isn't..."

He held her tightly, shaking his head. "You are the perfect mother and daughter. You did not kill your mom, it wasn't your fault. You were a baby. And Sayuri wasn't your fault."

Letting out a sigh, Tamako nodded. "I can't help it. I miss my baby..." she said. Cuddling up into his chest while she closed her eyes, curling up a bit. She wanted to be as small as possible, she wanted to disappear within him.

Slowly she looked up at his face and gave him a sad smile. "Nobody ever said life would be easy. Especially a demon's life." she muttered, running her fingers along his chest.

Gripping her a little, Kouga nodded slowly. "I wish I could take the pain away...I hate that you suffer through this. I miss our daughter, too...but I worry the loss of our children will completely consume you..."

"It won't. I won't let it.I just...I cannot help but be upset sometimes. I cannot bottle things in all of the time." she said, looking up at his face.

"I know..." he said, running his hand up her back. "What do you need me to do? Anything you need, you'll have it."

"Just hold me..." she sighed, cuddling into his chest and hiding her face into him, taking a deep breath of his scent. The smell of the forest mixed with something that was distinctly Kouga always comforted her, it made her feel safe, protected. And while she was more than capable of taking care of herself, it felt nice to know that she didn't always have to. She didn't always have to be strong, she could break down and this man, this glorious man, would be there to catch her when she fell.

"I'll never let go." he whispered into her hair, rubbing her sides slowly as he held her against his chest. He would sit there all night if it meant making her feel better.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{Flashback: August 7, 1945}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The humans and their wars rarely affected the demon population. Some demons decided to participate in the human armies for fun, but Kouga nor Tamako were one of them. They held their business just outside of Kyoto while the Second World War waged.

Everything went in a standstill as the first atomic bomb hit Hiroshima the morning before. Nobody knew what was going on, it was all out chaos.

But when Tamako heard the news, her heart stopped and her face fell as she watched the television. One hand moved up to rest over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes, watching the set intently as it discussed the casualties. Her knees began to give out on her when Kouga was quickly at her side, catching her before she could fall.

His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her to his chest. "Tamako! Tamako look at me...honey look at me." he called. But her eyes were blank slates of pain as she watched the news.

Sayuri lived in Hiroshima. And they saw images of Hiroshima on the television.

Letting out a pained cry, she looked up at Kouga's face, tears slipping down her cheeks slowly. "M-m-my baby..." she muttered, her fingers searching to grip his shirt.

Pulling her with him, he sat her down on the couch and glanced back at the television, shaking his head. This couldn't be happening. Gritting his teeth, he walked to grab the phone. For the moment he left Tamako sitting there as she stared at the images on the set.

But, Kouga's call would go unanswered, their questions answered only days later when their daughter was found. Gone.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{End of Flashback}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It'd been the hardest time in both of their lives, putting their oldest daughter to rest. She'd been cremated and put in an urn that settled on her parents mantle. No one would use Sayuri's ashes against them the way Kagome's had been.

But, a piece of Tamako died that day. A piece she'd never been able to revive. And somehow they both knew she never would be able to.

Holding her in his arms, Kouga rocked her softly back and forth. Moving to stand up once he noticed she was asleep, picking her up bridal style and walking over to the bed with her.

Gently he laid her back onto the bed, smiling as her hands still gripped ahold of his shirt, refusing to let go. No matter what, he had to be the strong one, he had to ensure he was strong for her, for them, for their children. Losing his oldest daughter had just about killed him, but he couldn't show that weakness when his mate needed him so, so badly.

Sayuri had always been a strange child, not like her twin brother Koichi. Where Koichi was active, talkative and outgoing, Sayuri was quiet, soft spoken and kept mostly to herself. She watched as things happened and responded accordingly. Kouga had been right when he said that she would talk when she had something to say. Thats the only time she really spoke, even into adulthood.

Oh sure she loved her parents and siblings, she showed that in her own quiet way. She had a light in her that wouldn't go out, and she had a fiery personality when she was provoked. He did miss his daughter, and Koichi hadn't been the same after his twin sister perished. Koichi took on a more dark personality since he'd lost that connection. Twins tended to be close, and Koichi and Sayuri were the closest.

Kouga sighed as he sat on the bed with Tamako, moving to free her hands from his shirt. Sliding his suit jacket off and tossing it onto the chair. Moving to take Tamako's slippers off, sitting them on the floor before he stood up. He needed to change, and to figure out what to do with the kids. They couldn't see her like this.

Though as he stood, Tamako whined, her eyes opening slightly and looking up at him. "P-please don't go..."

Looking down at her, he flashed her a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere. Just getting comfortable." he said. The look on her face though made him sigh and slide to lay in the bed with her. "Come here." he muttered.

Slowly she shifted to lay on her side with her back pressed up against his chest. Feeling his arms move around her waist, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head, holding her close as he spooned her. His wife was the strongest woman he knew, and he would comfort her when she wasn't feeling so strong if thats what she needed. He would hold her, soothe her and be whatever she needed. Her life was intwined with his, she was everything to him.

She always would be.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Heyyy sorry for the wait on this chapter! It took forever. Stupid college. I know the chapter went in a sad direction...but, I couldn't help it. I'm studying WWII in one of my college classes and it just gave me the idea.

As always; Read & Review! It helps :-).


End file.
